


En pointe

by sihaiya



Series: bottom!Levi weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Dominant Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Verbal Bondage, no blood or pain involved just control and trust play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaiya/pseuds/sihaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when trust has become all that really matters, you need to remember it on your own body to find the strength to go ahead.<br/>(bottom!Levi weekend 2016 day 1: Restraint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En pointe

**Author's Note:**

> There's a serious lack of knifeplay fics in the ereri fandom so I've decided to write down my take on it, hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> You can consider this to be placed in the same !verse of [Humanity's not so strongest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3757222) (even if the time elapsing between canon events in this one is a lot stretched out due to narrative needs, meaning also that here Eren is not underage) so for a more deep knowledge of this particular Levi and a bit of his pov and backstory you can refer to it, otherwise you can simply read this as it is, nothing major changes.
> 
> Also I asked [sciencefictioness](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/) if I could use the safe words from [To Covet And Command](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4239636) 'cause in canonverse they're so spot on that I couldn't find something equally satisfying, so credits to her for that.

The afternoon before they're leaving for the last expedition, the one it's supposed to get rid of the titans once and for all, Eren is so restless he can barely stand it.

He knows he has to overcome his anxiety before the morning arrives, but he also knows that what it's causing his restlessness it's the overwhelming sensation of not being in control of his life and the fear of not being able to rein himself once shifted in the place that holds all his most painful memories. 

He paces through his room, settling in the end at his window, and from there he catches a look of his Captain, his features dark, his face scowling, his gestures while dealing with some of the scouts in the courtyard even more brusque than usual.

By now he knows what that means, he has learned to read Levi's body too well not to notice it. About two years before the older one confessed him how it's difficult for him to take decisions that will change lives forever, how he always felt himself more suited for receiving orders than being the one giving them, a protector more than a leader. It had been an awkward conversation, both of them not really masters of words or even of relationships, but now Eren knows how Levi must have sensed his desire to take control over himself and his surroundings, how they might have matching needs, and that roundabout exchange of truths had become in time something more, something physical, a way to be fair with their inner nature and to get rid of pent up stress. 

Eren smiles, still following his superior with his gaze. It's odd how he's avoiding mentioning it even when he's alone with himself. There's surely more between them than just physical intimacy They had built up a strong bond of trust even before it started and that trust carried with itself feelings they both know being there, even if they're too much afraid of the future to speak with some honesty about them, tiptoeing around the argument every time it comes up. It could appear a painful way to deal with it, but Eren is convinced that in time like theirs trust is something more powerful and desirable than whatever undisclosed feelings they're sporting for each other and so, in the end, he's satisfied with the way things are. 

And remembering this bond of trust it's maybe what they both need now, just before leaving without knowing if there will be a tomorrow, remembering it exists and they can count on it. 

It's with this turmoil messing with his head that soon after curfew he heads towards Levi's room. The trip itself helps his nerves as he slowly slips in the particular state of mind required to give his companion what he needs. It was difficult at the start, deliberately forgetting who was in charge, ordering around the man who had his life in his hands by military decree, but now, now it's like sliding into an old pair of gloves and it feels so right he can barely contain a shiver of anticipation.

Eren doesn't knock, he knows he's allowed in whenever he wants, and once inside he finds Levi sitting at the edge of his bed, his gaze lost, clearly distressed by his thoughts about tomorrow even if his facade betrays nothing, locked in an over controlled blank expression.

Eren kneels between the other's thighs, pulling a wandering strand of hair away from his face, searching for his eyes. When Levi stares back at him, his expression is still unreadable and this prompts Eren in trying to elicit a reaction out of him. 

He lets his hands wander, starting from Levi's knees and up to his hips and he can sense the other relaxing a little under his touch, leaning into it with a soft murmur of encouragement. Noticing the progress they've made, Eren takes his time, turning back down, massaging Levi's thighs in slow caring circles before descending even more, reaching for his boots to remove them. He remembers what lies inside the right one and it's exactly what he's aiming for.

During the years they've spent together Levi had made clear how he needs to let go of his control at least for a while, gifting it to Eren before it could become toxic and then rebuilding it from scratch to be able to deal with his position of command. It's something that works for both of them and Eren is here tonight exactly because of this, to give them both the opportunity to unwind and reborn stronger than before for what is coming.

With careful movements Eren unsheathes the dagger from his hidden spot on the boot before showing it to Levi with a wicked smile. "Is this ok?"

He can feel Levi shiver under his free hand before nodding once, but Eren squeezes his thigh with more strength, clicking his tongue, his voice tinged with slight concern. "I need to hear it, or I'll stop it here."

"Do it. No blood." Levi's reply is curt and his tone sounds detached only on the surface, hiding the arising of some bare need in the edge of his words. 

Eren's smile is smug while he stands up, taking his time to reach for the trunk at the end of the bed and disinfect the dagger before teasing the other. "What about your clothes? I wouldn't want to ruin your pristine uniform..."

Levi's answer is a brief snort, a laugh for who knows him well. "This is the old one, Erwin can afford a replacement…"

He doesn't say more, but Eren can sense it anyway in his tone, that suspended thought about how it's possible he'll never need a new one after tomorrow. While he's kneeling again between the other's legs it makes his determination spark, leading his next steps with the burning resolution of making Levi forget, at least for the night, what's expecting them.

Leaving all the rest behind Eren takes a deep breath before standing with slow motions, the blade following his path and ascending with softness towards the other's chest, following his thigh and then his side and chest until it's settled just near one of the collarbones peeking through the shirt. 

"I want you to lie down..." He whispers in one of his ears while he straddles him. "That's it, and now… show me how good you are and don't move an inch." He adds, placing the other's arms over his head.

Seeing Levi, Humanity's Strongest Levi, like this, still in full control of himself but molding at his will and ready to comply with his wishes, it's a powerful sensation, an inebriating one, and Eren has no intention of making it disappear too quickly, so he starts exactly where he had left, playing with feather-soft touches of the dagger near Levi's collarbones, moving away the shirt bit by bit until he's able to pop open the first button under the light pressure of the blade. He feels Levi shiver under him and catches a glimpse of his eyes following his movements when the blade leaves his skin to slide downwards, slicing his shirt open with a slow and neat movement.

Eren can sense Levi growing hard underneath him, but since their plays have always been a matter of trust, not of fear, he has to be sure, even if he's craving to go ahead, to see Levi lose his composure bit by bit and make place for his true unbounded self.

"Where you stand?" He whispers, stopping the blade on his skin just at the start of the dark trail leading to his groin.

Levi stares at him with a new light in his eyes, something finally alive and raw that elicits a hum of approval from the other even before hearing his firm reply. "Sina."

"That's good..." Eren murmurs, letting the tip of the dagger dance around his navel before using it to flick the sides of the shirt apart, leaving his chest bared. "You're perfect like this you know? With your ears flushed red and your beautiful pale skin..." He punctuates his words letting the blade travel upwards Levi's chest with a slow tortuous motion, obtaining a soft contained gasp when he runs it with soft tenderness across one of his nipples.

Smiling at his accomplishment Eren slides down Levi's body, placing himself again on his knees and unfastening the other's pants with the tip of the dagger, treading around its buttons with careful confidence. He can feel Levi growing restless and almost squirming under his ministrations and after having freed him of both his pants and brief and having resettled between his spread legs he caresses one of his hips to attract his attention, leaning into one of his thigh to have a taste of Levi's peculiar scent. 

"You've done well till now, but remember not to move."

His words are a murmur whispered on the other's skin and Levi shivers against his mouth before exhaling a soft word of assent, followed by the inner wall's name.

Eren chuckles, leaving a soft kiss on the leg he's still leaning into, just in the crook of the knee, before replacing his lips with the tip of the dagger. "Still bossy, huh?" He purrs, silently accepting the challenge and letting the blade tracing a path along the pale skin of the other's leg, following the roundness of his inner thigh up to the edge of his groin, delighting himself with the view of how much hard and leaking Levi already is.

Eren takes a moment to search for Levi's eyes and he finds them burning holes into his frame, now raw with need. It's thrilling, but it's not what Eren wants from him, not what Levi needs, and so he starts again, trailing the cheek of the blade on his crotch before starting a feather-soft path upwards with its tip, along Levi's length.

His motions are deadly slow and careful, and Eren catches a glimpse of Levi's hands closing into fists, his eyes shut, trying to find the restraint to remain perfectly still, a trembling moan finally finding his way out of his lips.

It's the sudden absence of the dagger from his skin, however, that does the trick. "Please." Levi whispers, his voice raspy and his hips thrusting once, twice in the air above him, eager for some friction.

Eren laughs with satisfaction, a deep dense sound that reverberates in the room. He leans on him as to take him in his mouth, Levi's eyes closing with expectation, but he only blows a hot teasing breath that makes the other shiver. "Say it again."

Levi moans again, freely this time, squirming to keep his stance, his arms still over his head where Eren positioned them. He swallows twice before finding his voice and what he lets out is almost a cry. "Please just…  _ just _ ..."

Eren's voice is quiet and dark as one of his fingertips brushes Levi's length, teasing him with its soft presence, not enough to offer some kind of relief. "Say it. You know what you want."

Levi arches his back, his hips thrusting again above him, his hands, now uncontrolled, gripping the sheets. "Fuck me!"

Eren smirks, the dagger already pushed away at safe distance, a hand unfastening his trousers enough to free his own erection, by now painfully hard. He says nothing and proceeds pulling one of Levi's legs over his shoulder, raising his hips, and then he reaches for the oil on the nightstand, coating his fingers. He takes great care in avoiding Levi's hardness before prodding at his entrance, eliciting a soft moan from the other while he sets a slow and teasing pace preparing him.

Curses flow from Levi's lips as soon as Eren hits his soft spot and with them pleas to get over with it and fuck him already, pleas Eren is as much eager as the other to satisfy. He lets go of Levi's leg, letting him circling his back with both of them, and digs his fingers into his hips before entering him. It doesn't take long to Levi to definitely lose his control, not a care now about what is coming out of his mouth, cursing and chanting Eren's name in a frantic circle punctuated by moans, and when he reaches his end, finally releasing all his tensions in a spout of thick white fluid between them, he claws the other's back, crying out incoherent words.

Eren follows just afterwards with a deep sigh, collapsing on the other and letting his weight spread Levi's semen on both of them, a hand freeing the other's face from his sweaty hair to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

Once Eren rolls over, taking place beside him, they stay like this for a while, lulled by their own pants and the glow of the aftermath, clinging one to the other. In the end Eren is the first to recover and after another soft kiss on Levi's eyebrow he leaves for the bathroom, returning with a warm wet cloth to clean with delicate swipes the mess he made.

At the end of his ministrations Levi is still laying there on his back, his ruined shirt still tangled around his arms, an expression of blissful satisfaction smoothing his usually scowling features, and when Eren asks him if he's ok he hums with contentment, leaning into the soft touches of the other who started petting his hair with tenderness.

The day after, while they're staring at the titan's army, their standing on wall Maria has a second and deeper meaning for the two of them, a word they share for their intimate moments and the concrete emblem remembering them their fears and doubts.

Their roles are now overturned, again how they should be, but the look they exchange is not one between superior and subordinate. Eren can see Levi lost in his thoughts and hears him muttering a 'fuck it' before latching on his jacket and pressing a swift kiss on his lips, the first one they ever shared.

"Don't die on me, understood?"

Levi's tone is the one he uses for his orders, and catcalls are punctuating their little unexpected show, but Eren doesn't care, a fond smile spreading on his lips. 

"You too Capt'n." He hastily replies while he follows Levi's silhouette turning away to reach Erwin, ready to start whatever hell is expecting them. "You too."


End file.
